The present invention relates to the field of automatic firing weapons, and more specifically, concerns a new and improved construction of breechblock for an automatic firing weapon.
Generally speaking, the breechblock for an automatic firing weapon of the invention is of the type comprising a breechblock housing, a breechblock body displaceable in the breechblock housing and incorporating a breechblock head and a control element. Further, there is provided at least one locking element structured as a single-arm lever and pivotably mounted in the breechblock head and having a locking surface and a support surface. In the forwardmost firing position of the breechblock body the locking surface engages with a latching surface in the breechblock housing and the support surface is engaged by the control element.
A breechblock of this type is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 432,298, to which reference may be readily had the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.